Persephone
by QuietSerenade
Summary: Who knew picking flowers could be so dangerous? Based of the tale of Hades and Persephone. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters or works.

* * *

Her mother was _definitely_ not going to be happy.

In hindsight Kagome supposed that the events that had occurred could be considered partially her fault, but that was beside the point. The point was that Kagome was definitely going to be grounded for the rest of her eternal life if she ever managed to get out of this one.

If only she hadn't snuck past her mother's protection to pick that darned flower! Stupid Sango and her dares. Although, Kagome had to admit, that narcissus flower was beautiful. Plus, it would have looked lovely in her mother's hair. Still, it was nothing to get kidnapped over!

Heaving a heavy sigh, Kagome looked up at the dark marble ceiling of her gilded prison. The perpetual torches located within the room flickered and danced upon the ceiling's surface creating a hypnotic show that briefly distracted Kagome from her current distress. Memories of loved ones flooded her mind, and she resisted the urge to cry for them. It would be pointless, and the echo of her cries reverberating against the frigid walls of the bedroom would other further remind her of her sad, lonely state. Wrapping her pale slender arms around her, Kagome resisted the urge to let tears fall.

"You are sad," stated an impassive baritone from the once locked doorway.

Kagome turned her face away from the unwelcome intruder. While she was lonely, Kagome was positive that this was the last person she ever wanted to see. Arctic amber eyes stared at her rigid form.

"Let me go." Kagome stated, her voice surprisingly strong.

"Hn."

The answer was neither positive nor negative and left Kagome wondering if even her captor knew what was going on. Maybe this was just a sick joke played by one of the other gods? Kagome only briefly pondered the thought. No. The lord of the dead wouldn't have brought her down here just on the whim of some mischievous god.

"Please, Sesshoumaru-sama. I do not belong here." She pleaded sweetly. She turned her petite form towards the dark lord behind her. No, strike that, Kagome thought offhandedly, the title of dark lord truly did not do him justice. Her soft blue eyes skimmed his luminescent features that even made the sun god, Apollo, green with envy. Kagome had to admit that she found the solitary god strangely captivating. His bright golden orbs and shining silver hair that cascaded neatly down his back made him radiate an ethereal glow, and he could be called the definition of handsome with his royal markings and slim, yet powerful physique. His youthful appearance belied his true age, but his animalistic and overpowering presence always warned the bravest of men and gods. Yes, all these things could make even the most proper goddess swoon, but Kagome noticed none of these things. Sure, she wasn't blind to his physical allure, but there was something more to this forlorn god that fascinated Kagome.

Watching his silent form with a strange mix of curiosity and remorse, Kagome began slowly moving towards her captor. It was his movements that drew her attention. Like a moth with a flame, Kagome couldn't tear her eyes away from the supernatural being when he came into a room. She couldn't help but study him. His motions showed his personality more than words ever could. They were refined, agile, precise, calculated, and, most importantly, deadly.

Slowly stepping towards Kagome's new location near the center of the room, the god studied his prey silently. She felt a cold shiver run down her back as she felt his predatory gaze drift over her form. His overwhelming aura settled over hers, and Kagome held back a silent gasp. Eyes flying to his arctic ones, she felt the hungry tone within his aura.

It seemed like he had no intent on letting her go tonight.

Lethargic warmth grew in the pit of her stomach from the sudden eye contact, and Kagome felt her mouth turn dry. Surely she wasn't aroused by her captor! But it was times like these that Kagome's mind would drift and she would find herself wondering how soft the god's hair was, or how far his exotic markings really went. She knew there was no denying her curious, albeit disturbing, reaction to the god in front of her.

"You will follow this Sesshoumaru." He stated tensely before turning and walking down the dark hallway outside of her designated room.

Following him down a now familiar pathway, she knew what lied ahead. It was the same place he led her every night; a place filled with dark desires, powerful temptations, and forbidden pleasures. Kagome looked down at her white flowing robes that rippled lightly with each step she took. She didn't have to look up to know which path her captor had taken, and she depressingly realized that she now had this path memorized. How long had she been here?

Way too long, her mind unhelpfully supplied.

* * *

As Sesshoumaru led his captive down the hallway, he had to resist the urge to look back. He had almost lost himself to his baser desires a moment ago in her rooms. Her soft pleading eyes combined with her intoxicating scent of arousal was nearly too much for his overtaxed patience. He had kept her for nearly two moon cycles now, and she was slowly driving him to the point of insanity. It was true that he had a sense of honor and discipline, but there was a reason he had been deemed the god of death. While he had an air of sophistication and superiority, there existed a darker, more primal being within, and it was beginning to grow restless. The urge to touch her was starting to become unbearable, but each time his fingers itched to caress the little goddess he held himself. He knew that once his fingers felt that delicate skin or silky hair, there would be no stopping.

If only that brat hadn't been born.

Of course, it was foolish to curse a child who couldn't control his entrance into the world, but it helped alleviate some of the fault that burdened his immortal soul. His curse began when he had been summoned to Mount Olympus for the birth of one of Touga's numerous children. The child's name had been Inuyasha, or something of the sort, and Sesshoumaru had reluctantly promised to make it to his birthing as a way to repay part of his debt to Touga for saving him from the bowels of Kronos, their father.

The child's birth had been relatively uneventful, until Miroku had brought out his heavenly wine. Suffice to say, many of the gods became raucous and obnoxious due to their joyful intoxication; thus effectively ending the party for Sesshoumaru. Bestowing courteous wishes to the happy parents, Sesshoumaru quietly left the party pleased that he no longer had to endure the irritating ruckus. Unfortunately in his satisfaction he paid no heed to the path he took and came across Demeter's territory.

It was there that he first saw her.

* * *

As she approached a lighted doorway, Kagome senses were suddenly filled with to the brim with delicious aromas, vibrant colors, and sweet music. She could practically taste the life in the air. A small smile lifted her cherry lips, but she bit it back down as she remembered why he had brought her here in the first place. This was her temptation and her weakness, and he knew it.

* * *

The moon was at its fullest and lighted the land with a hazy blue glow. Sesshoumaru made his way peacefully through a spacious forest. The forest itself was exceptionally healthy and sported the most remarkable plants Sesshoumaru had seen in awhile. The air was only interrupted by the light sound of various nightlife, and a sweet wind the rustled the trees occasionally. Surely, this place was blessed by one of the other gods, Sesshoumaru mused as he noiselessly made his way through the forest.

Suddenly, light feminine laughter filled the air.

Surprised by its unexpected occurrence, Sesshoumaru found himself curious of its origin. He deftly made his way between the trees to a small clearing. Deciding to keep his presence unknown, he repressed his domineering aura and stayed hidden under the shelter of the shadows.

"Kagome! I only brought you some of Miroku's wine as long as your mother didn't find out. If you keep this up, Demeter definitely hear us," the war goddess, Sango, warned wisely.

"Oh come on, Sango! She won't hear us. I doubt she's even here right now." Kagome commented off handedly as she took another swig from Sango's goblet.

Strange, I wasn't aware Demeter had a daughter, Sesshoumaru thought as he recalled the kind, brown-eyed goddess that actually seemed to have an ounce of dignity unlike the others of his kind. Unable to see the daughter in question, Sesshoumaru moved his position silently to the other side of the clearing. Finally able to see his target, Sesshoumaru was soon hit with an unstoppable and unwelcomed thought.

She's beautiful.

Moving gracefully to and fro to an inaudible tune, Kagome danced lightly around the clearing. Her curvaceous form was lightly covered in a white slip of linen, easily portraying the innocence that exuded from her entire being. Her long legs that were bare to the world led up to her enticingly swaying hips, and a small petite waist and full bosom were sweetly hidden from plain view. Lithe limbs swayed in the air and a dark silky mane danced lightly with a small breeze. Stars seemed to twinkle in her expressive blue eyes and a sweet laughter flew from her delicious full mouth. The sight took Sesshoumaru's breath away, and all at once he knew why Troy fell; for he would gladly tear down any city that stood in his way of this little goddess.

"Sango, come dance with me!" she begged happily, unaware that another party wished to join her instead.

"Why? You're doing a fine job on your own." Sango shot back sullenly as she relaxed on a nearby boulder.

"Aw, you're no fun. Did Miroku make a pass at you again?"

Sango sat up rigidly and glared at her friend, "No!"

Merriment twinkled in Kagome's deep blue eyes, and her soft lips smiled mischievously, "Oh! So that's why you're angry."

"What!" Sango squeaked as her cheeks began to bloom a violent red. Kagome laughed at her friend's response and stopped her dancing, much to Sesshoumaru's unexpected disappointment.

"You know, I think he likes you, Sango."

"How would you know?" Sango argued back, "You've never even seen him!"

"Let's just call it woman's intuition." Kagome said as she lifted her arms in the air and arched her back in a small stretch.

Sesshoumaru didn't realize until too late that he had taken a step forward to get a better view of Kagome's innocent stretch. A sharp crack of a twig breaking under his boot shocked the two girls out of their private atmosphere, and they quickly looked in his direction.

Sango grabbed her legendary weapon, Hiraikotsu, that had been propped against the boulder, and began moving slowly towards the death god's location. Reluctant to part with his new beautiful discovery, Sesshoumaru gave one last lingering glance at Kagome before swiftly leaving the area.

* * *

Kagome entered the chamber hesitantly. She was quite aware of what was to take place and she knew she would hate every minute of it. Strange, that she would find so much torment in such a common place. At least it wasn't the dungeon or his bedroom that the lord of the underworld had her visit. No, instead it was the innocent looking dining table that she had to visit every night.

Kagome rounded the spacious, welcoming table that was overflowing with succulent delicacies. During the day, Kagome was brought a simple meal of bread, meat, and cheese, but at night her captor would create a feast even befitting Touga. The food would always be fresh and seasoned to perfection. When Kagome first laid her eyes upon the table laden with food she had asked why. The god had replied nonchalantly that it was his gift. Angry and hurt at the time, Kagome rejected his so-called gift and refused to eat the marvelous offering before her, but as time went on Kagome's hurt grew into suspicion. Whenever Kagome would even make a motion to touch the food, the god's eyes would spark with curiosity. And it wasn't just the deity's actions that caused Kagome to pause; it was also the food itself. The food actually seemed to call her name. It would call to her and would emit promises of life, youth, and happiness. And no matter how delectable the meal might look, Kagome made it a rule to never eat anything that could still talk.

Yes, it was true. The food was alive. Kagome could feel it in her supernatural bones. In fact, it was probably the only source of true life in the underworld excluding her present company.

The sound of a chair scraping against the cold ground woke Kagome from her thoughts. She looked up and saw her captor stare at her heatedly. Well, this is new, Kagome thought as she sat gracefully in the chair offered to her. Usually, the stoic lord would just motion for her to sit and begin an awkward staring contest. In fact, that's all they ever seemed to do.

They would stare at each other for hours.

While the idea was romantic in theory, it was definitely eerie in real life. Of course, all the staring seemed to have a purpose. He would stare to observe, plan, and wait, while she just stared back in pure stubbornness. He wasn't going to intimidate her!

…

Ok, so maybe he did make her a little cautious. He was the god of death for crying out loud! Anyway, the main point was that all they did was stare. Sure, they exchanged words here and there, and there was absolutely no physical contact, which was perfectly fine with Kagome; but the staring was starting to become a little tedious.

Now that she thought about it, when was the last time they actually touched? As Kagome thought back, she realized that they had not made one single contact since that day.

Since the day of her capture.

* * *

Kagome smiled brightly as she waved at her mother who was currently growing some medicinal plants in her private garden. Tonight, the gods were holding a feast in honor of the excellent harvest Demeter had provided this year. While Demeter was pleased with the tribute, she hated to leave her precious daughter behind. In an effort to cheer her mother up, Kagome had decided to help her prepare for tonight.

"Mother, Sango and I are going to go get some flowers for your hair and dress. Then surely you will be the most beautiful goddess at Mount Olympus tonight!"

Looking at the energetic woman waving at her, Demeter gave a genteel smile, "Alright, but don't go beyond the edge of my forest."

Kagome enthusiastically shouted a bright "yes" as she ran towards Sango who was waiting near a well-worn path. "Sango, let us get the most vibrant assortment of flowers available so that even Aphrodite will be jealous of my mother."

"Sure, Kagome." Sango agreed as they began making their way towards their favorite pasture of flowers.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had never thought of himself as a particularly lecherous god. In fact, he could have been considered the polar opposite. While most of his heavenly family tended to run around and have intercourse anything they could get their insatiable hands on, each other included, Sesshoumaru only participated in the act once every few millennia, and was very particular on whom he consorted with. So, in comparison with his brethren, he had once thought of himself a god with some restraint.

What a fool she was making him out to be.

All of his self-discipline and dignity that he prided himself on was tossed out with just a glance. Never mind he had been stalking her for the past several months just to give a whiff of her alluring scent or hear her gentle laugh. No, it was just that one look; that one innocent look of determined passion that did him in and sealed her fate forever.

* * *

"Sango! Don't use Hiraikotsu to pick the flowers! You'll damage the petals!" Kagome yelled at her friend who was currently tossing the giant boomerang around the field in an effort to pick more flowers than her. An hour ago they had grown weary with just gathering flowers and had challenged each other to see who could pick the most flowers. Needless to say, what Sango had in quantity Kagome made up for in quality.

"I'm tired of just picking flowers. Don't you think we have enough now?" Sango called back as she took in the large pile of dying flora.

"Yeah, we're probably ok. It just all these flowers don't seem good enough." Kagome answered back disappointedly.

Sango took in her friend's disheartened state, and quickly came up with a new idea. "Well, then I'll make you a little dare."

Curious, Kagome tilted her head to side. "What kind of dare?"

"Whoever finds the most beautiful and well-suited flower for Demeter wins. The catch is you're only allowed to pick one flower."

Clapping her hands joyfully, Kagome smiled triumphantly. She definitely had this game in the bag. "What do I get if I win?"

Tapping her chin thoughtfully, Sango thought of one of Kagome's many wishes. "I'll sneak you up to Mount Olympus so you can see the party tonight. How's that?"

"Done!" Kagome replied passionately. With her deep blue eyes ablaze with determination, Kagome smiled victoriously. She would not lose.

Sango nodded in agreement and began looking towards the eastern side of the field, while Kagome ran towards the west. The thrill of the game was beginning to fill Sango's veins. If she lost this dare, she would have to be crafty in how she snuck Kagome up to Mount Olympus. Demeter would kill her if she ever found out that she let her daughter out of the safety of her forest.

So lost in her musings, the war goddess never noticed the approaching death god. Quick and merciless, Sesshoumaru delivered a swift blow to the unsuspecting warrior, who was immediately rendered unconscious. He gathered her limp body and pulled it into the shadows, making sure that his true prey never noticed her now absent friend.

Why Sesshoumaru had taken action now was beyond him. All he knew was that his little goddess was suddenly passionate on leaving the safety of her mother's land and heading to Mount Olympus where she would no longer be safe from an army of suitors. While he was feared, he wouldn't be able to defy the alpha god, Touga. If one of the gods claimed her before him, then he would lose her forever, and that was not an option.

Seeing the determination and passion within her eyes as she stated her agreement, Sesshoumaru knew he had to act. He would not be sharing her with anyone. She was his.

Kagome swiftly made her way towards the edge of her mother's forest. Right beyond the edge of the trees, laid a small patch of narcissuses that were so beautiful that Kagome knew she would win the instant Sango saw it. While Kagome's mother had warned her of leaving the forest, the flowers were so close that it would only take a few steps to reach her prize.

Parting the concealing branches that blocked her view, Kagome spied the bright patch of flowers. Looking about the area for any possible threats, Kagome reassured herself that no one would know of her disobedience and took a hesitant step past the threshold of her mother's land.

Sesshoumaru lurked underneath the flowers she desired in a chasm that lead directly to his home in the underworld. Had the goddess remained within her mother's land, he would have never been able to use his powers to make the pathway to his home. Thankfully, once he saw her eyeing the flowers just beyond the forest, he knew that kidnapping her would be relatively effortless for she would do most of the work for him. Initially, in order to take her away, he was going to have to find a way to get her off her mother's land without being ensnared or maimed by one of her mother's many devious and concealed botanical traps. Now that she was leaving the land of her own free will, thus making Sesshoumaru's task infinitely easier. Slowly, he felt her wary aura make its way closer to his. Reining in his chariot pulled by his loyal two-headed dragon, Ah-Un, Sesshoumaru waited for his goddess to make the next move.

Kagome began to grow more confident in her steps as she began to emerge from her mother's forest. What was the big deal? Apparently her mother had been exaggerating the dangers of the outside world, because here she was, free from her mother's protection, and nothing was happening. Making her way towards the small area of flowers, Kagome began to feel safer as she realized that nothing was going to pop out and snatch her.

Oh, how wrong she was.

As soon as her fingertips touched the delicate petals of the narcissus, a large thunderous rumble shook the ground. Falling forward due the unstable earth, Kagome expected to get a face full of dirt. Instead a warm, secure arm reached from behind her and drew her into a solid body.

Looking down, Kagome saw a large pale hand with sharp claws rest against her abdomen, magenta stripes adorned the wrist attached, and the rest was soon lost in a sea of white silk. Shifting her view to see who was holding her, Kagome's breath was stolen. There before her was the most handsome creature she had ever seen. Her lips parted in wonder and eyes widened in awe, never noticing that she was slowly being drawn into the depths of the earth.

"Who are you?" she whispered quietly, as she turned her small form towards his. Not bothering to answer her soft question, Sesshoumaru quickly descended upon her. Her warm, pliable lips opened in a shocked gasp as he kissed her with a ravenous fervor. Not one to waste an opportunity, he quickly delved his tongue into her sweet mouth, and groaned in pleasure at finally tasting what he had been resisting for months.

Kagome froze in shock. What was this? Was he kissing her? In fact, _who_ was kissing her? Skilled, heated lips danced over hers, as his tongue dominated her mouth repeatedly. Unsure of what to do, Kagome held on to the front of his robes as she sought some form of stabilization. Thoughts faded away, as his arm pulled her closer to his eager mouth, and her curves met his own firm form. His demanding, yet tender attentions were causing a new, unfamiliar sensation to grow within her. It was warm and electrifying. Never before had Kagome felt so desirable and wanton.

"Kagome!"

Her mother's frantic shout woke Kagome from her current predicament, and she pulled back sharply from the man who had her trapped within his arm. Except, as she tried to pull away from his embrace his grip tightened around her, stiff and unyielding. It now became apparent that this man was not going to let her go.

Becoming frantic in her movements, Kagome pushed and twisted her body away from the creature that held her. Her struggled movements seemed ineffective as her captor began facing towards the dark gorge that blocked her from her mother's forest. Blinking frenzied tears out of her eyes, Kagome looked towards her mother's forest. Suddenly, Demeter came into her blurry view and a small sense of relief filled her. Trees and plant life bent away from her mother's glowing form in an effort to make the path quicker.

Unfortunately, it seemed her captor had noticed her mother as well, because their chariot began to increase in speed towards the dark hole within the earth. Reaching for her mother's rapidly approaching form, Kagome desperately yelled, "Mama!"

Realizing that she wouldn't make it in time, Demeter quickly called on her powers over earth. Vines, foliage, and various wildlife began charging towards the chariot in an effort to stop its descent and punish its driver. So desperate to save her child, it never crossed Demeter's mind that Sesshoumaru was far more powerful than she.

Seeing that his goddess's mother was angry and determined, Sesshoumaru quickly blocked the upcoming onslaught with a dark wave of power effectively killing whatever was launched at it. While Demeter was powerful in her own right, she was no match for the god who controlled and delivered death. Kagome's tears increased in frequency as she realized that her mother might not be able to save her from her dilemma.

"Let me go," She pleaded weakly, a sob choking the sound pitifully.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the crying female within his arms. It was because of his own weakness and jealousy that he wouldn't let her go. She was his Achilles' heel, and he couldn't lose her. He refused to allow her to mate with another, and, more importantly, even the deepest, darkest recesses of his soul knew that she was to be his. This was fate.

"Never," he responded coldly.

While he didn't wish for her pain, he didn't wish for his either. She was the one thing he had truly wanted since he was deemed the king of the dead, and he refused to part with her. With a sharp flick of his wrist, the reins within his hands cracked and Ah-Un began descending to the underworld.

* * *

As many times past, Sesshoumaru loaded a plate with carefully picked fruit and placed it in front of his prisoner. Normally, Kagome would snub his offer and sit obstinately for the rest of the evening, yet this time something had changed. Instead of allowing her to sit there, stewing in her own resentment, he spoke.

"Will you please eat?"

His soft timbre of his voice echoed gently through the room. For several moments the question hung in the air, suspended in time. Kagome silently turned her gaze toward his. The question had been quiet, simple, and yet it stole Kagome's breath away. Inside of his simple request was a miniscule hint of loneliness, desperation, and sorrow. Had Kagome not spent so much time with her near mute captor, she would have never noticed the slight affliction in his voice.

He looked at her with his passionate golden gaze and held up a small red pomegranate with his clawed hand.

"Not even one bite?"

Kagome swallowed back the butterflies that danced within her stomach. This stare was so much different than all the others. Instead of his subdued observance, his eyes blazed with something Kagome had never quite seen before. Whatever it was, it was muddling her thoughts and causing her heart to flutter in a mysterious way. Licking her dry lips, Kagome tried her hardest to form a coherent thought.

"Will you let me go?" Kagome asked softly, her voice more breathy than she intended it to be.

Instead of replying, Sesshoumaru did something that not even Touga thought possible.

He smiled.

Sesshoumaru actually smiled. Free from the malice and cruelty that accompanied the rare smile he dealt his particularly hated enemies, it was stunning in its pure simplicity and beauty. Kagome couldn't believe such a gorgeous expression came from such a fatal being.

"Please, Kagome?"

Her resolved crumbled. The unadulterated smile accompanied with her name said in such a sweet tone, broke down her hurt, anger, and stubbornness in one fatal blow. Besides, he did say please after all.

Hesitantly, Kagome opened her mouth in submission. Her blue eyes met his amber ones as he gently placed a side of the perfectly rounded pomegranate with in her mouth. She slowly bit down, allowing a few seeds to flow into her mouth before she slowly backed away. Unfortunately, she never noticed the death god's once happy smile fading into something far more sinister.

Kagome rolled the fruit's seeds within her mouth before biting them between her pearly white teeth. The fragile seeds broke underneath her gentle pressure, and allowed her to finally taste more of its natural flavors. Kagome sighed blissfully at the taste. It was delicious! No. It was more that delicious, it was heavenly. Kagome smiled happily, as its sweet, yet bitter taste brought forth the most pleasurable memories and experiences she had ever had in her young life. This fruit definitely had to be magical. She wasn't only remembering, but she was experiencing everything. The rush of the wind as she ran down her favorite hill, the tickling sensation of water as she swam in her mother's favorite brook, and the warm radiance of the sun as it smiled upon her face. Yes, this fruit was most definitely divine.

Divine.

The word triggered something in the back of Kagome's mind. A small nagging feeling began to emerge, and a dark ominous presence settled with her heart. Divine… what was with that word? Kagome swallowed the seeds of the pomegranate reluctantly as her heart filled with a deafening sense of dread. What had she done?

Oh gods.

The divine food. She had consumed the divine food of the underworld! A sharp stabbing pain shot through her heart and Kagome fell from her chair to the floor. She grasped the front of her clothing in an effort to ease the pressure building within her chest. Closing her eyes in concentration, she began to take deep breaths only to realize that her lungs were no longer functioning. She wheezed in panic as she clutched the edge of table with her free hand to keep her body from completely collapsing. Her world was spinning and her once warm body began to chill. It wasn't until she felt the blood still within her veins that Kagome knew she would never be the same.

Finally after some time, the room began to settle and her limbs seemed to gather some strength. Kagome opened her eyes and brought her hands to her face in despair. She had consumed the forbidden food of the underworld, and now she could no longer return welled within her eyes, but she viciously bit them back. No, she would not cry in front of this monster.

A menacing chuckle filled Kagome's ears and she turned to look at it source. There, standing no more than a few feet away from her small form was the true god of death. His royal markings became more ragged, his fangs had elongated, and his dark subtle laughter filled the room. Staring into blood red eyes, Kagome now knew the dark inner beast of Sesshoumaru, and it terrified her.

He walked slowly, predatory, towards her. Bending down to her eye level, Sesshoumaru gave a small triumphant smirk, his darker side was now free and there would be no more waiting. He casually leaned into her paralyzed form savoring the close proximity. She shivered from his closeness, and the chill that once assaulted her limbs melted away as she felt his hot breath graze her ear. She could feel his aura slowly wrap around hers in a possessive hold as one clawed hand submerged itself in her raven tresses.

And in a voice that growled dark with desire, he whispered forebodingly in her ear.

"Now, you're mine."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I would much appreciate your feedback. I've had writer's block like crazy this past year and this piece was kind of an exercise for me to try to get past it. I'm not sure if I want to continue this story or not, it was originally planned just to be a oneshot. If you have different feelings on the matter let me know, and I'll see what I can do! Thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing!).

Quiet Serenade


End file.
